


Mr. Rabbit & Mr. Bunny

by nyanyasagishi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Tw: selfharm ment, its v short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanyasagishi/pseuds/nyanyasagishi
Summary: Natsuri poem I wrote a while ago. It's easy to figure out what I meant, I ain't no Yuri, but I still like it.
Relationships: Natsuki/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Kudos: 21





	Mr. Rabbit & Mr. Bunny

Mr. Rabbit was a very wise man  
He was tall and had a scary face  
For that, everyone respected him  
Even if he cried or failed a hundred tests  
He still had that scary face, right?

Mr. Bunny was a very stupid boy  
He was small and had a cute face  
For that, everyone laughed at him  
Even if he shouted or got first place  
He still had that cute face, right?

Mr. Rabbit was a very shy man  
In fact, so shy he couldn't tell Mr. Bunny how much he loved him  
But Mr. Bunny was, in fact, insecure  
And no matter how many underlines he tried to read  
Nothing exactly clicked.

Mr. Bunny wanted to be brave  
But he had to keep a small face —  
Otherwise, he would be attention-seeking!  
Mr. Rabbit wanted to be normal  
But he had to keep the scary face —  
Otherwise, he would be a pervert!

“Who cares about them?”  
Said Mr. Bunny  
“They're not here, no one is gonna judge us”  
He relaxed his shoulders as he felt Mr. Rabbit's touch  
“If you're a pervert, you're my pervert”

“You're right”  
Said Mr. Rabbit  
“They're not here and you don't need to hide anymore”  
He took off his shirt, revealing his many cries  
“I can see your true self now”


End file.
